


Three Lefts Make A Right

by epshlan



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epshlan/pseuds/epshlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he thinks of this as an acting exercise, he can probably ignore the fact that his leading man is an absolute lunatic. An intelligent, witty, adorable mad-man unknowingly armed with a sedan of destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lefts Make A Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preromantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/gifts).



> Thank you to my fabulous betas, Truth and Kastaka. All remaining mistakes are mine.

When he first started acting, Andrew's favorite improvisation game was _Hitchhiker_. The scene always began when the 'driver' mimed pulling over to pick up a lone 'hitchhiker', whose personality or weird tics would infect everyone else in the 'car'. If he were happy, the rest of the passengers were full of joy. If he were pregnant, the other passengers would complain about the bastards who knocked them up. If he were homicidal, the other passengers would actively plot the deaths of imagined pedestrians. The driver may has guided where the car was going, but the new passenger was always in control.

This is what Andrew tries to project to the greater universe as he clenches his knuckles around his seat belt after Jesse narrowly avoids clipping a cyclist with his side mirror.

"So, have you driven around this area much?" Andrew manages to ask, after spending the first few minutes of the car ride acclimatizing to this heightened state of dread and terror. He's vaguely proud of how calm he sounds.

Andrew had originally jumped at Jesse's offer to give him a ride to Medford, where they had external shots scheduled that week. The last thing he wanted to do was to negotiate Boston's confusing mesh of roadways and useless road signs. Then again, he had also misjudged that Jesse was the kind of person that drove slightly below the speed limit and yielded to squirrels. He silently blames Jesse's stupid, guileless, innocent face for misleading him.

If he thinks of this as an acting exercise, he can probably ignore the fact that his leading man is an absolute lunatic. An intelligent, witty, adorable mad-man unknowingly armed with a sedan of destruction. It may even help add another layer of meaning to some of their scenes together, especially those in the latter half of the script. Though Eduardo would never let Mark drive. He'd do the intelligent thing and call a cab.

"I visited a couple times after I graduated high school. Some of my friends went to colleges around here," Jesse says, unnaturally self-assured in the driver's seat as he mutters observations and obscenities under his breath, honking his horn to clear out any and all pedestrians that dare cross the upcoming intersection. To be fair to Jesse, the signal is green. However, Andrew's also certain that oncoming traffic is still obliged to give all teenagers a genuine shot at survival, regardless of right-of-way.

At the stop sign the next block over, Jesse gives Andrew a sidelong look. "I also sometimes come out here to dump the bodies of any old people or joggers I hit. I don't really have a backyard. Or a house with a crawl space. Plus, the Hudson River's kind of obvious."

Andrew stares at him. "You bastard," he hisses, overwhelmed with both relief and lingering fear. "You don't actually drive like this?"

Jesse smiles at him. "No. This is how I normally drive."

Andrew puts his head into his hands.

"It's okay. My mom's suffered years of my driving, and she's fine. Alive, I mean. Plus my driving record's pretty spotless. Mostly." He pauses. "Was it the honking or the merging that got to you? Because you didn't start clenching your jaw until I passed that bus."

Andrew may or may not make a sound that is akin to a whimper.

"Okay. Now I'm starting to feel nervous," Jesse says as he maneuvers the vehicle into a sharp right turn, the wheels squealing as they head down a quiet neighborhood street.


End file.
